juniorjusticeleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Beast Boy
Beast Boy is an artificially created Metahuman manufactured by Cadmus and given to the Justice League as a peace offering. He is currently a member of the Junior Justice League. History Early Life Beast Boy is a artificially created Metahuman with traces of alien DNA. The main contributors, although not knowingly, were Shayera (Hol) Stewart and J'onn J'onzz. Though genetically he is not directly related to J'onn as most of his DNA came from Shayera. Beast Boy was only given a blood transfusion of J'onn's blood which gave him his powers while sections of Shayera's DNA were used to stabilize his body which makes them loosely related as not all of her DNA was used. He also has 1/16 of both Kryptonian and Argoan DNA in him along with some human DNA and various amounts of animal DNA. He was given to the Justice League by Cadmus, where he was raised, as a peace offering to strengthen their ties. He joined the Junior Justice League five years after the S.T.A.R. Labs incident. Personality Despite being raised by Cadmus, Beast Boy is outgoing and energetic but can also be mature when needed. He plays the role of the light-hearted jokester of the group though he often ends up the butt of many jokes himself. He also enjoys playing pranks and is prone to causing a lot of trouble around the Metro and Watchtower, such as the time he put both under lockdown for forty-eight hours. Beast Boy evinces a child-like personality. He likes to joke around with people and make jokes of the situations the team gets themselves into which is often frowned upon. He also doesn't mind getting dirty while on a mission. Characteristics Prior to transforming, Beast Boy has a tanned complexion, messy red hair, and green eyes. While not on missions, he wears a dark black t-shirt under a light blue buttoned and collared shirt with black pants. He can't maintain this human appearance for long and the longest he can do so is only for roughly eight hours. While transforming as an animal and typically while not transformed as an animal, Beast Boy's skin becomes a pale green complexion with dark green hair. Generally, he takes a simian-like form; during which he has dark green fur and a prehensile monkey tail in proportion to his size. He wears a red and white single piece uniform. He believes himself to be a ladies man and sees his fluffiness as being one of his attractive qualities. Powers *'Animal Shape-Shifting': Beast Boy has the ability to shape-shift into any animal he desires while still maintaining his original green color. This extends to extraterrestrial animal life, as long as he has studied them. When he changes into an animal, he gains all that animal's abilities. He keeps his intelligence, humanity, and can still speak. He has demonstrated the ability to transform into animals many times larger than their actual forms. He has also been seen transforming into mythical animals such as a phoenix and a dragon. *'Animal Mimicry': Beast Boy has the power to mimic the abilities of any animal he knows of while he's in their form. The ability apparently gives him intuitive understanding of the animals and what abilities they have that may be useful in the situation. *'Animal Empathy' Abilities *'Natural Acrobat': Due to some of his primal instincts Beast Boy is a natural acrobat, even using his tail to help perform flips. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Beast Boy was also trained in basic hand-to-hand combat by Shayera so that he could still defend himself should he ever not be able to use his powers for some reason. *'Quick Thinker': Beast Boy is a very quick thinker when he needs to be, swiftly morphing between his animal forms to best adapt to the situation at hand. *'Enhanced Senses': In his humanoid form, he has displayed heightened senses on more than one occasion, such as hearing enemies waiting in ambush or tracking enemies. His preferred forms, depending on task and necessity, are: *'Tyrannosaurus Rex': for heavy-duty combat *'Pteranodon': for flying and transporting teammates *'Falcon, Hawk': for high-speed flight *'Kangaroo': for supreme boxing skills *'Cheetah': for enhanced running speed *'Gorilla': for a more versatile form and strength in hand-to-hand combat *'Whale, Sauropod, Stegosaurus': for weighty slam-downs *'Ram, Rhinoceros/Triceratops, Elephant': for charging through enemies *'Hummingbird': for evasion *'Turtle or Armodillo': for protection *'Dog': for sniffing out trails *'Gecko': for wall-climbing *'Dolphin, Shark': for underwater duty *'Snake': for slithering into narrow places *'Fly, Mouse, Chameleon': for stealth *'Monkey, Chimpanze, Baboon': for agility *'Octopus, Squid, Python': for restraints *'Flying Squirrel': to climb and glide *'Kitten': to do what he calls 'the face' which, according to him, most people can't resist Weaknesses *'Appearance': His natural green coloring remains the same in any form, making him easily recognizable. *'Endurance': Prolonged activities such as flying can put a strain on him as he once complained that his arms were getting tired after he was flying for hours while transformed as a hawk. *'Instincts': At times Beast Boy is known to let the animal's instincts takeover while he is transformed making him a danger to those around him. *'Faulty Immune System': Even with the mutiple types of DNA he has, Beast Boy's immune system is rather weak and he is susceptible to illness rather easily. *'Unstable DNA': Beast Boy's DNA is very unstable which causes fluctuations in his powers. Category:Super Hero Category:Metahuman